This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power windows often include an automatic, or “auto,” function which allows the window to fully close or open in the vehicle. The driver activates the auto function by pressing the window control switch once to open or close the window. Despite the ease or convenience of the auto function, the auto function is rigid in the “open” and “closed” functions, not allowing the window to be opened or closed in a fraction of the full open or full closed position.